Co kryje się w ciemnych kopalniach?
Kamera pokazuje plaże na której stoją Dakota i Igor.Jest ciemno,fale są bardzo małe,ale wciąż słychać i szum. Dakota:'Witamy w 3 odcinku Magicae! '''Igor:'W poprzednim odcinku… (retrospekcje) Kris pojechała na wystawę sztuki z chłopakiem…I jeszcze nie wróciła -.-.Uczestnicy mieli za zadanie uratować swoich kolegów od Slendermana,a Dakota cały czas klnęła. '''Dakota: :> Igor:'Niesety,ale zaginął Cameron,a eliminacji nie było.Pewnie zastanawiacie się czemu nagrywamy gdy jest ciemno?Dla klimatu :> Coś za nimi przemknęło. '''Igor:'Pewnie zastanawiacie się z jakim potworem zmierzą się dziś uczestnicy?Jeszcze nie wiem :> Przed wyzwaniem Widać pół przytomnych zawodników.Widać,że są jeszcze nie wyspani.Przy Igorze i Dakocie jest cś co jest przykryte płachtą. 'Jay:'Znów wyzwanie w ciemnościach? 'Dakota:'Tak :> 'Topher:'A gdzie Kris? 'Dakota:'Jeszcze nie wróciła,ale poradzimy sobie bez niej. 'Courtney:'Po prostu spręż się.Im szybciej zaczniemy to wyzwanie,tym szybciej wrócę do łóżka. 'Igor:'Dobra,dobra.Pamiętacie las z poprzedniego odcinka? 'Amy:'Nie,co z tego,że byliśmy tam raptem 6 godzin temu,ścigał nas stażysta w stroju slendera,a w samym lesie spędziliśmy z dwie godziny?Nie pamiętamy -.- 'Igor:'Chodzi o ten ciemny i mroczny las :> Amy strzela face palma. 'Igor:'Koło niego jest las magii :> Uczestnicy mimo zmęczenia,na słowo magia zaczęli słuchac prowadzących z zaciekawieniem. 'Dakota:'Jest to piękny las.Bardzo piekny(cichutko)i niebezpieczny. :) W czasie gdy Dakota tłumaczyła coś się ruszyło w krzakach.Tylko Emma zwróciła na to uwagę.Coś przeszło jeszcze raz przez krzaki,ale tym razem Emma coś zauważyła.Sylwetkę czegoś podobnego do gulluma.Prawda była gorsza… 'Emma:'Coś jest w tych krzakach! 'Dakota:'Co znowu? 'Emma:'To chyba jakiś gollum! Igor wyjmuje książke”Stwory Magicae”. 'Igor:'Nie…Tak!A nie,to tylko czyjeś teściowa…Nie.Nie ma tu żadnych gollumów. 'Emma:'To może kazaliście się przebrać stażyście za golluma?! 'Dakota:'Co następne?Borsuk?Ale dobra.Igor sprawdź te krzaki. Igor podszedł do krzaków.Nic,a nic tam nie było. 'Emma:'Jestem pewna!Coś tam było!Noah,wierzysz mi,prawda? 'Noah:'Emm… :/ 'Dakota:'Daj spokój.Nic tam nie ma i daj mi kontynuować tłumaczenie. 'Emma:'Ale… 'Dakota:'Dość.W lesie Magii znajduję się pewne miejsce.Namroczniejsze z najmroczniejszych.Sam mroczny las nie jest tak mroczny.Nazywa się ono… 'Igor:'Serce mroku! :> 'Dakota:'Tak -.- Na pewno łatwo je dojrzycie.Jest bardzo charakterystyczne.Znajdują się w nim piękne kryształy.Wykorzystuję je do tworzenia prądu.To długi i skomplikowany proces jak się z nich prąd wytwarza,więc nie pytajcie się o to.Drużyna,która jako pierwsza mi je przyniesie zwycięży. 'Duncan:'I znów chodzenie po lesie?!Ja podziękuje. 'Dakota:'Ta chodzenie po lesie jest nudne,więc mamy dla was to… Igor zdejmuje płachtę,pod którymi było 18 pięknych,nowiutkich motorów. Uczestnicy by w niebowzięci widząc je. 'Sammy:'Urodziłam się po to by nimi jeździć. 'Duncan:'Cudne! 'Cody:'Uroda najpiękniejszej kobiety na świecie przy nich to nic! 'Izzy:'Leoś,a ty potrafisz takiego wyczarować? :D 'Leonard:'Jak myślisz? -.- 'Izzy:'Mhmmmm…Tak.Potrafisz! :D Leonard strzela facepalma. 'Igor:'Mieliście dostać samochody,ale nie mieściły się między drzewami.Złote są dla Gwiazd,a czerwone dla Frajerów. Uczestnicy już gotowali się do biegu,alee.. 'Igor:'Spokojnie!Po co ten pośpiech?Są jeszcze 2 rzeczy.Po pierwsze… Nagle z ziemii wyrosły jakieś słupy,które wbiły coś w ręce uczestników. 'Sammy:'Auć! 'Duncan:'Co do…? 'Igor:'To co te słupy wbiły wam w ręce to chipy.Mają wiele możliwości do wykorzystania,ale dzisiaj posłużą do zlokalizowania was w razie wypadku. 'Zoey:'Biedny Cameron :( Oby nic mu nie było :/ 'Igor:'Druga rzecz jest taka,że poszukiwania mogą zająć dosyć długo,więc każda drużyna wybierze po 3 przedmioty.Wybierzcie w drużynie po osobie,która będzie to robić. Osoby z Gwiazd zebrały się w kupe. 'Josee:'Może Devin?Jest mądry i miły. 'Zoey:'Czemu nie?Devin wybierz mądrze. Frajerzy dyskutowali z miejsc w których stali. 'Amy:'Ja idę! 'Topher:'Chyba cię Bóg opuścił.Idzi najprzystojniejszy! 'Duncan:'Jak ci przywalę,to nawet przeciętnej urody nie będziesz! 'Izzy:'Izzy lub czarodziejem znają się najlepiej! 'Leonard:'Izzy,ale tylko jedno pójdzie. 'Izzy:'Kij mnie to. Do dyskusji nie wmieszały się tylko Dawn i Sammy. 'Dawn:'To irytującę,że nie możemy się dogadać. 'Sammy:'Racja.To strasznie irytujące. 'Dawn:'Może ty pójdziesz? 'Sammy:'Ja?Nie wiem czy się nadaję… :/ 'Dawn:'To wybranie przedmiotów.Do tego pies się nawet nadaje. 'Sammy:'Okej :) 'Dawn:'Z nas idzie Sammy! 'Frajerzy:'CO?!NIE! 'Igor:'Sammy,Devin podejdzcie… Sammy szybko podeszła do Igora i Dakoty.Stali w takim miejscu by reszta uczestników ich nie widziała..Devin szedł,ale coś zobaczył na ziemii.Był to jakiś biały posążek łanii.Devin skulił się pod niego i odwrócił.Z tyłu był czarny otwór w kształcie rogów otoczony żółtą ramówką. Wtedy ekran pokazuje wydarzenie jakby z przyszłości.Pokazuje on dokładnie Devina wybierającego zapalniczkę,książkę i latarkę. Po widoku,mamy pokazane pięć totemów różnych kolorów.Ekran robi przybliżenie żółty totem w kształcie łanii. 'Lektor:'Według Indian kolor żółty przepowiadał pomoc w dokonywaniu decyzji.Totemy z żółtymi obramówkami to totemy pomocy. Ekran wraca do nomy,a Devin odkłada totem na miejsce i podchodzi do prowadzących. 'Igor:'Każdy z was z 10 przedmiotów wybierze 3.Będziecie wybierać na zmianę zaczynając od Devina.Oto przedmioty… Pokazuje im 10 przedmiotów.Są to:zestaw biwakowy.18 porcji jedzenia,18 porcji wody,ponpon,latarka,3 materace,noktowizor,maczeta,książka i zapalniczka. 'Igor:'Devin co wybierasz? 'Devin:'Ja…Mmm…Latarkę? 'Igor:'Cuż,zadanie może potrwać do późna,więc może się przydać. Devin podniósł latarkę.Była ona cała czerwona i emitowała białe światło,jaśniejsze nawet od słońca. 'Igor:'Sammy? 'Sammy:'Zestaw biwakowy! W zestawie znajdowały się:2 szaro-zielone duże namioty,przenośna lodówka z zimnymi napojami i 5 kanapek. 'Igor:'To chyba była najlepsza rzecz tutaj.Devin co wybierzesz? 'Devin:'Zapalniczka!Znaczy maczeta! 'Igor:'Sorry,pierwsze słowo do dziennika. Devin zły wziął zapalniczkę.Była ona czarna z małym czerwonym płomyczkiem. 'Sammy:'Wezmę maczetę. 'Devin(w myślach):'Weź wodę,weź wodę,weź wodę… 'Devin:'Biorę książke! :D Strzelił facepalma. 'Sammy:'Poproszę noktowizor Devin i Sammy poszli po ostanią rzecz,którą wybrali. 'Dakota:'Dostaniecie również 3 duże plecaki,żebyście mieli gdzie schwać rzeczy…Ale z lodówką może być ciężko. 'Sammy:'T nic.Weźmiemy tylko napoję :) 'Devin:'My nawet jednego nie potrzebujemy -.- 'Dakota:'Spokojnie.Może jesteś tragiczny w wybieraniu,ale wciąż slodki :> Idźcie się pochwalić. Jako pierwsza idzie Sammy.Frajerzy widząc ją,cieszą się z tego co zgarnęła z promocji w biedronce. 'Amy:'Po raz pierwszy w życiu jestem z ciebie dumna.O rany,co ten program ze mną robi? ;-; 'Ella:'To było przeznaczeni,żebyś ty poszła! :D Następnie wyszedł Devin ze sztucznym uśmiechem. 'Josee:'To chyba był kiepski pomysł by go wysyłać :/ 'Courtney:'I coś ty miernoto narobił?!Mamy latarkę,zapalniczkę i je**ną książke! >:( Emma podeszła i wzięła książke. '''Emma:”Mitlogia Indian”.Mogę wziąść? 'Courtney:'Pewnie!I czytaj ją sobie w czasie kiedy my będziemy się trudzić? 'Emma:'Czyli sugerujesz,że mogę tu zostać i poczytać?Super,dzięki Courtney :3 'Courtney:'Chwila… Emma szybko pobiegła do biblioteki w willi prowadzących. Co widziała Emma? Pewnie Ezekiel jest na wyspie. Coś innego... Czy podoba ci się pomysł z totemami? Nie Tak Zależy jak zostaną wykorzystane w przyszłości 'Igor:'Robimy coś z tym? 'Dakota:'Eh,nie.Dopóki w wyzwaniu ktoś bierzę udział niech robi co chce. 'Amy:'Em,moglibyśmy zacząć? 'Igor:'Ta pewnie.START!!! Uczetnicy wybiegli jak torpedy po motory…Mimo iż i tak każdy miał dostać. W czasie biegu,Duncan się o coś wywalił. 'Duncan:'K***a! Wstanął,zobaczył,że wywalił się o jakiś brązowy posążek orła.Schylił się i podniósł go.Z tyłu był czarny otwór w kształcie rozpiętych ptasich skrzydeł z brązową ramką. Ekran pokazuje jakąś kopalnie.Duncan zostaje spoliczkowany przez Courtney.Wygląda na to,że za coś przeprasza. Następnie pokazuje się widok 5 totemów.Zaznaczony jest już jeden ,żółty w kształcie łanii.Po chwili zaznaczony zostaje również brązowy w kształcie orła. 'Narrator:'Według indiańskich legend,brązowy przepowiadał stratę bliskiej ci osoby. Ekran wraca do obecnych wydarzeń.Każdy uczestnik z kaskiem siedzi już na motorze. 'Dakota:'Gotowi?! Pokazane zostają ujęcia dłoni na kierownicy.Nogi,która już jest gotowa by nacisnąć gaz do dechy,a na końcu wszystkich uczestników(no, z wyjątkiem Emmy) 'Igor:'START!!! Ekran pokazuje uśmiechających się prowadzących.Po chwili Igor zaczął drapać się po głowie. 'Dakota:'Co jest? 'Igor:'Czy oni na pewno umią jeździć motorem? Wtedy zaczęło się.Słychać było krzyki,wybuchy i uderzenia w drzewa.Z każdą sekundą prowadzący byli coraz bardziej przerażeni tym co zrobili.Nad Dakotą po chwili przeleciał Jay,który wbił się prosto w domek,który był za prowadzącymi. Został pokazany widok,na zmasakrowanych zawodników. 'Ella:'Może-e pi…pi…piosenka poprawi nam hu…*zęndlała* 'Dakota:'i 1 800 000 dolarów psu w dupe i poszło się je**ć Mimo iż na twarzy miał uśmiech,umierała w środku. 'Igor:'A więc chodzicie! :> 'Zawodnicy:'Ehhh… ;-; Zadanie Magiczny las Gwiazdy Magiczny las był piękny.Trawa była zielona i błyszcząca niczym szmaragdy,a dzewa miały jasno brązowe pnie z rózowymi kwiatami zamiast liści.Wszędzie gdzie spojrzeć były różowe kwiatki,a koło nich latały jakieś małe,różowe świetliki...o ile to były świetliki. Gwiazdy szły koło czysto krystalicznego strumyczka.Mimo pięknych widoków wszyscy byli źli na Devina. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Igora Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na wyspie Magicea